Hook, Line, and Sinker
by PandaChubz31
Summary: When a new student enrolls at Hogwarts and seems immune to the Marauders' charm, at what lengths will they go to prove that they can have any girl in the school? And what happens when it is no longer a game? Marauder/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius POV.**

It's only been about twenty minutes on the train, but let me say, it's been quite eventful. When we first got on, James, of course, made a fool of himself trying to impress a certain redhead. He tried to transfigure a flower for her but was so nervous that he made a small sack of flour. Lily huffed and left. Remus and Peter played a very intense game of exploding snap, which ended in them just building a tower and flicking the cards at a disheartened James. One of his eyebrows were singed off. Lily returned only to scold us for our 'childish behavior'. In my opinion, we're having fun, and she should pull the stick out of her butt.

"Seriously, guys, we're getting a new student this year – in _our _year – and I don't want you hooligans messing this up!"

"New student?" Remus asks.

"From where?" adds in Peter.

"Some school in America. I forget what it's called."

"Ah, a Yank," I say happily.

"Better than a hoodlum. She won't be here until tomorrow morning for lessons, so don't think of doing _anything_."

"Can I ponder?" James asks.

"No." With that, Lily walks out.

"So, a new student," Remus says, leaning back.

"I'll have her tied around my finger in a heartbeat," I say happily. "Give them chocolates and flowers and tell them they're pretty, then bam. They're yours."

"How gentlemanly of you."

"I'd say so."

"What've we got today, Prongs?" I ask James through a mouthful of bacon.

"Sirius, swallow before you talk," Remus says wearily.

I roll my eyes and obediently swallow my food. "What have we got today, Prongs?" I ask once again, emphasizing every word.

"Charms, Double Potions, and Astronomy."

"Boring . . . but at least you can complement Lily on how good she is at Charms."

"Yeah," he says, grinning happily.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Worrying."

Once we're in Charms, we sit at our usual table. I follow James' gaze – well, intense stare – and look at Lily's table. Normally she sits alone, but today she's with a girl I've never seen before. She has long, wavy black hair. I can't see her eyes, since her back is facing me. This must be the new girl. I smile broadly and stroll over, being sure to shake my silky hair. I move to stand next to Lily, finally making contact with the girl's silver grey eyes. They're looking at me, confused.

"Hello there," I say smoothly. "I'm Sirius, your welcome buddy."

"You can't be serious," Lily breathes out, putting her head in her hands.

"I am Sirius, dear Lily." I look back to the girl. "Your name is?"

She just rolls her eyes, returning to the mouse she's trying to charm.

"Oh, I get it," I say. "You can't talk."

She looks up once again, eyes narrowing. The look almost frightens me; her eyes are so powerful. It's like every time an emotion shows in them, it triples in intensity. "I can talk," she says in an interesting American accent. "It's just that I haven't even been here a day and I know that you've been through almost every girl in our year."

I blink in surprise. "Well- . . . that's just not true."

"Sirius, I've known you for six years," Lily says. "It's true. I've told her about all of you annoying Marauders."

"What have you told her about us?" I ask defensively, frowning.

"I've told her that James has an ego the size of your hair and can charm any girl in this school, though he only chooses to constantly ask me out because I said no the first time."

"What about Remus and Peter?"

"I told her they're okay."

"That's outrageous," I say, looking to the girl. "We're not like that, I promise you."

She looks me dead in the eye, putting on a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Alright."

"Go back to your table," Lily says exhaustedly.

I blink, walking back to the guys.

"Any luck in charming the elusive American girl?" Remus asks.

"No," I say bluntly. "Lily's told her lies about us."

"What kind of lies?"

"She's said that James has a huge ego and can charm any girl, and that I go _through _every girl."

"Then those aren't lies, dear Padfoot."

I huff, sitting down in my chair. "I'm asking her to the first Hogsmeade weekend we get. I'll charm her up until then."

"Good luck with that," Peter says. "From the looks of it, she wanted nothing to do with you."

"For now."

"Mate, you're insane," James says. "Even I know when to back off."

"No you don't," Remus points out.

"Whatever."

In Potions, I immediately push Lily out of the way as she goes to sit by the new girl, sitting down instead. Lily huffs and walks off to sit alone. James immediately joins her. Killing two birds with one stone.

"What are you doing?" the girl asks, rolling her eyes.

"Getting to know you," I say simply. "I'm Sirius, and you are?"

"Adrienne," she says shortly. "Adrienne Young."

I chuckle, though I regret it immediately. "Er- right, sorry. Listen, I take it you've never been to Hogsmeade." She says nothing, giving me permission to continue. "You should come with me on the first trip."

"I can't," she says, though I know she doesn't want to anyway. "I promised to go with Lily."

"She always ends up with us anyway."

She scoffs. "If that happens, then sure."

"Excellent."

A few minutes later, she speaks again. "I see you're no whiz at Potions."

"The only Gryffindor in this year who is happens to be Lily," I say, rolling my eyes as I add an ingredient to the cauldron we share.

She chuckles. Not a real laugh, but the closest I've ever gotten to having her do so. Grinning broadly, I wrap an arm around her. She immediately shoves it off, glaring at me.

"What?"

"That wasn't permission for you to touch me, jackass."

"Harsh words," I say, leaning back. "I don't expect you to be able to resist me for long, though. Girls have tried."

She stares at me for a minute, her eyes unreadable. It seemed like she either felt nothing, or a million emotions were flying through her at once. I hold eye contact with her, trying to make sense of it. In the end, she just scoffs, turning back to her Potions book.

"What?"

"You're just like him."

"Just like who?"

Just then, the class is dismissed. Adrienne quickly packs up her things, shooting me a glare and walking away. "Strikeout, mate?" Remus asks, walking over.

I nod, confused. "She said I was 'just like him'."

"Just like who?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe a dumb ex," he suggests. "Or a pompous git."

"Aw, shut up, Moony," I chuckle. "I did discover what her name is, though."

"What is it?"

"Adrienne Young."

"Alright, mate. Come on, we've got Astronomy."

"I can tell her that her eyes are like the stars," I say, grinning at my cleverness.

"Yes, Sirius, because the stars are grey."

**Tadah, new story. Make sure to review! Follow & Favorite if you like it. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius POV**

The next time I saw Adrienne was up in the Astronomy tower, though it was about three in the morning. I was going up to look for Remus, since that's where he tends to go the night before the full moon, but instead saw her perched up on the balcony with a muggle contraption in her hands.

"How'd you get that past Dumbledore?" I ask, blinking.

She jumps, her grey eyes locking on me. "He charmed it for me, so that it would work on the school grounds."

"What is it?"

The corners of her mouth tug up, as if she's about to smile. But she doesn't. "A camera."

"Oh. It's so small."

She nods, raising it to her face to take another picture of the grounds. I take the chance to step closer to her. "You know, this is one of my favorite places."

She looks to me. "Yeah? For what?"

"Snogging." Her eyes narrow again, rage buried under annoyance and – even a little pain? I raise my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I was kidding."

"Right," Adrienne says, putting the camera back in her bag and turning to leave.

I reach a hand out, grabbing her wrist lightly. "Adrienne, wait." She looks to me. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you to make you so mad at me all the time."

"Okay." She pulls her arm away, walking out of the tower. I sigh heavily, returning to the dorm.

"Find him?" James asks.

"No, but I saw Adrienne there."

"Did you say anything stupid?" Peter asks.

"I guess . . . she's always so mad around me."

"I wonder why."

"Shut up, Wormtail."

"Maybe your charm has worn off," James says, grinning.

"Impossible!" I gasp.

"Then why isn't she falling for it?"

"She will," I say stubbornly. "I'll have her falling head over heels for me."

"Pfft, I bet I could charm her faster than you. Even Remus could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is indeed."

"Then I accept it. By holiday break, she'll be putty in my hands."

Suddenly it was October, and I had made no progress in my plans. Every time I'd try to talk to Adrienne, she'd give me one of her powerful stares. Sometimes she'd scoff like she did the first day in Potions, before telling him that he's 'just like him'. Whoever him is.

For some reason, I find myself putting more effort than usual into this. I'm constantly pushing people out of chairs to sit next to her, though she never appreciates this. Instead, she huffs and turns her back to me. Damn, damn, damn. I'm going to lose this stupid challenge.

Just then, I see a certain black-haired short girl. I speed up through the crowd, falling into step next to her. "Hello there, Adrienne," I say in my best, handsomely deep voice.

"Go away," she says bluntly. God, I love American accents. They're hilarious.

"Only if you ask nicely," I say sweetly.

"Fuck off."

The smile melts off of my face. I grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom, kicking the door shut behind me. Surprisingly, her eyes aren't full of anger like usual. Instead they're full of panic and fear as she struggles to pull her arm away. I let go of her arms, though I charm the door to unlock at only my touch.

"Let me out, Sirius." Her voice is scared. I don't like it.

"No," I say stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what I did to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you," she says, getting that look she gets when she's thinking. Her eyes stare into nothing and she rubs her fingers together. Sometimes she rubs her forehead or arm. "You should hate me." She looks even more nervous. Her hands are shaking. She never looks like this in public.

"What? Adrienne, no. Why would I hate you?" I decide to make my move, striding forward and taking her hands. "I really like you, actually."

She stares into my eyes for a moment, almost searching them. Suddenly, her eyes get their usual rage and she yanks her hands away. "Stop lying to me."

I frown. Can she see through me that easily? I almost feel guilty. Almost. "Look, Adrienne, I'm sorry."

She huffs. I see pain flicker once again in her eyes before returning to anger. "You _are _just like him! I knew it."

"Like who!? God, you're so confusing!" I throw my hands up to run through my hair. She seems to register this as me about to hit her. She squeaks and stumbles away from me, arms shielded up above her face. I stare at her in confusion. "Adrienne . . . Adrienne, I wouldn't hurt you." Her eyes narrow pointedly. "Physically, I mean."

"Please let me out."

I look her over, biting my lip in thought. With her in this condition, she won't tell me anything. I walk over to the door and opening it for her. She gets up, beginning to walk past me. I grab her shoulder lightly, leaning down so that my lips brush her ear. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

She appears unfazed, instead walking faster. By the time I get out of the room, she's nowhere to be found. I head back to the room, collapsing onto my bed and groaning.

"No luck?" Remus asks.

"None," I say, throwing my hands in the air. "She's insane and so, so confusing. One second she's angry and then the next she's terrified."

"Terrified?" James blinks. "Why?"

"She thought I was going to hit her."

"_Hit _her?" Remus asks sharply, sitting up. "Were you?"

"No! Of course not! I tried to apologize and everything."

"Maybe you should use a different approach," he suggests. "Make her brownies or something. Cupcakes."

I huff, dropping my head onto my pillow. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius POV.**

"Here's your dozen cupcakes, Mister Black," the nice house elf named Quirk said.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the red box. I head back to the dorm, grabbing the stuffed bear I'd transfigured, and headed to the Common Room to find Lily. I finally spot her by the fire, talking to a blonde girl who I think I've snogged in a broom cupboard. "Lilykins!" I call loudly, walking over.

Lily raises an eyebrow, looking at me. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hey, Sirius," the blonde says in a sultry voice.

I completely ignore her, eyes locked on Lily. "Have you seen Adrienne anywhere?"

"Um, yeah," she says. "I think she's in the library catching up on Transfiguration. She really doesn't like you, Sirius. I think you should leave her alone-"

"Thanks!" I say, running out of the room and down the hall, to the library. I burst in, earning a furious shush from the librarian whose name I've forgotten. I look around, finally finding Adrienne at a secluded table surrounded by tall shelves. "Adrienne!" I say in a loud whisper.

She looks up, eyes wide. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

I grin. "So I can't just be here to study?"

"I wasn't aware that you even knew where the library was."

"Harsh. I came here for you, actually." I sit down across from her, putting the box on the table. "Open it."

She looks at me for a moment, confused. Nonetheless, her fingers pull off the lid of the box. She picks up the wax paper on top, eyes locking on the items inside. ". . . Cupcakes?"

"Red velvet," I say, grinning. "I saw you eating red velvet cake at dinner the other night, so."

She blinks, closing the box. "Thanks."

"That's not all," I say excitedly, putting the bear on the table as well. "Tadah!"

"A bear."

"A _black _bear. Those are friendly bears. I think."

A small, amused smile plays on her lips. She picks up the bear, setting it on the box. "Thanks, Sirius."

"What are you going to name it?" I ask happily.

She raises an eyebrow, looking over at it once again before answering. "William."

"Okay," I say, grinning. "Want help with your Transfiguration?"

"You want to help me with _homework_?"

"Hey, believe it or not, but the Marauders are the best of all the sixth years at Transfiguration."

She sighs. "Fine. I'm stuck, anyway."

I smile broadly, moving into the seat next to her. As we work over the parchment and textbook, I take great care to make sure that my arm brushes hers. She seems to make no response, instead continuing to talk. About an hour later, they finish. "So," I say as she's packing up. "Do you play Quidditch?"

She looks at me, hesitating. "Seeker and Chaser."

"You should come practice with James, Remus, and I."

"Peter doesn't play?" she asks, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No, he helps with drawings." She just nods, which I take as a yes. "The next time we go out is tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday." She nods again. "Where are you headed now?"

"Um, the Common Room."

"I'll walk you there."

The walk to the portrait is fairly quiet. At least she doesn't seem mad at me anymore. Once we're outside of it, she looks to me. "Thanks for the cupcakes. And the bear. And the help."

"Any time," I say, smiling. I almost forget to use my handsome man voice. "I love helping you."

She half smiles, turning to the Fat Lady. "Willow trunks." The portrait swings open.

I wait for her to walk in before entering, closing the portrait behind us. She heads up to her dorm without looking back, so I head up to my own.

"Mess it up?" James asks, messing with a stolen Snitch. He repeatedly lets go, catching it a few seconds later.

"No, actually. She seems like she's warming up toward me. I almost forgot it was for a bet."

"I still don't like the two of you objectifying her," Remus says quietly. "She's quite a nice girl."

"You've talked to her?" I ask sharply.

"Yeah. We walked around the grounds together last night."

"Damn it, Remus, you're messing with my chances!"

"I actually told her to give you another chance. Told her you weren't all that bad."

"Aw, thanks, mate."

"I was lying, of course."

"Git."

"Peter," James says. "Have you finished the drawings for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he responds.

"Speaking of tomorrow," I say. "I invited Adrienne to come with us."

"She plays?"

"Seeker and Chaser."

"Excellent," James says. "I need more practice anyway. The more the merrier."

"She probably throws weak," Peter says.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her arms. Bloody school robes."

"I'll tell her to wear Muggle clothes," I say, heading back down the stairs. I look around, spotting Lily and walking over. "Lils. Can you tell Adrienne to wear Muggle clothes tomorrow?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Um, sure."

"Are you sure she's coming?" James asks as the three of them hover a few feet up at the Pitch.

I shrug, trying to hide my disappointment. "Let's just play."

After half an hour of vigorous, manly Quidditch, I notice a certain dark-haired girl enter the pitch. She was dressed in basketball shorts, a yellow sports tank top, and trainers. Her hair was up and she was a bit sweaty, as if she'd just gone for a run. However, she was carrying a broom identical to James'.

"She's here!" I call. However, I'm surprised when Remus flies down to meet her. The two talk for a bit, smiling and joking. After a few minutes of James and I hovering, they fly up to us.

"Laps," James says. Immediately, the four of us begin the mandatory five laps around the pitch, which I call to Adrienne. She nods, moving up to second. On the last lap, she speeds up, passing James. He's shocked, but recovers easily, ending up beating her by about three feet in the end. I bring up third, since I didn't quite try, and Remus, as always, ends up last. His position doesn't require too much flying anyways. Not as much as ours.

"Not too bad, Young," James says.

She just shrugs. "What's next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius POV.**

Suddenly it's December, a week before holiday break. For the past weeks, I'd completely forgotten about the bet. Instead, I spent time getting to know Adrienne during Quidditch practices and walks around the grounds, or nights up in the astronomy tower or wizard's chess in the Great Hall or Common Room. Her favorite color is red, but not bright red. More like the red on red velvet cupcakes. Oh, and she loves those. Her birthday is over the summer – June sixteenth – so I'm planning on getting her a present for before the school year ends.

Right now, we're in the kitchens. I'd gotten the elves to get her a red velvet cake and some coffee. I, myself, had water and a sandwich. Right now, she was telling a story about how Lily spent the entire night before ranting about James.

"Her face matched her hair," she finished, laughing.

I smiled. It was nice to see her laugh. Especially after her hating me so much. "That must have been a sight."

"It was," she says, chuckling and sipping her coffee.

"So, are you going to stay for holidays?"

Her smile suddenly disappears. "Err, no. I'm going home. Well – to my uncle's."

"Does he live in America?"

She shakes her head. "No, he lives in Godric's Hollow."

"Hey! That's where James lives. I practically live with him, and Remus and Peter come over all the time. Maybe you can come over some time."

"Maybe," she says.

"Maybe for Christmas!"

"Maybe," she repeats, though she smiles a bit.

I grin, finishing off my sandwich. "Do you want anything else?"

"I'm fine," she says, finishing the last piece of the small cake. Her eyes look up, meeting mine. It's only at that moment that I realize I'm staring at her. Oh, god.

"We should go," I say softly. "Dinner's soon."

"I'm actually not that hungry," she says. "I'll see you later." With that, she walks out of the kitchens, waving off the elves trying to give her extra treats. I stand a few minutes after she's gone, heading off to the Great Hall. I sit down next to the guys, groaning.

"What's wrong, Paddy?"

"I've got this weird feeling in my stomach," I complain. "Not like I'm sick though. It's all . . . fluttery."

Remus grins widely. "That means you _like _someone."

"Impossible," I say shortly. "I never like girls. I just like the way they look."

"Could this girl be perhaps . . . Adrienne?" James prompts, laughing.

"No!" I sigh, trying to understand. "I don't know."

"Guys! Sirius _feels _something other than lust!"

"Shove it, Prongs. Did you know she lives in Godric's Hollow?"

"Really? Oh, she can come over! For Christmas, too!"

I chuckle. "I'll tell her."

"So mate," Remus says. "What prank shall we pull before the end of the semester?"

"It's too late for anything big," James says, sighing deeply. "I can't believe I didn't notice how late into December it is."

"You've been too busy swooning over Lily," I say.

"Look who's talking."

"Shut up!"

We joke for a while after that. Suddenly, something pops into my head. "Remus."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first Quidditch practice we did with Adrienne?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say to her when she got there?"

"I told her not to push you off your broom."

"Nice one, mate."

Over the next week, I can barely contain my excitement. Christmas break with the Potters is always fun, and now Adrienne will be there! I wonder which house she lives in. Maybe the big one with all the flowers in the yard, or the one that always has kids playing outside.

Finally, it's time to leave Hogwarts. We excitedly pile onto the train, finding a compartment. Once the train is full, it leaves. A few minutes later, Lily stumbles in, Adrienne a few feet behind her. "Every other compartment is full," she says breathlessly. "Can we sit here?"

"Of course, Evans," James says, grinning like a madman. Lily rolls her eyes and sits in the vacant bench. Adrienne sits down next to her. I'm about to strike up conversation with her when she pulls out a book; A World Lit Only By Fire. Whatever that is. I decide to leave her to her reading, instead starting a game of wizard's chess with James.

A few hours later, Lily leaves the second one spot in a compartment of sixth year girls open. I immediately move next to Adrienne, who is sleeping, giving James more room, since the three of us were squeezed on the previous bench. Her head gravitates to my shoulder due to sheer comfort. Her book lay forgotten on the floor. I move it over to me with my foot, picking it up without disturbing her.

James, Remus, and Peter all grin at me. "Shut up," I snap. "She looked uncomfortable, and you guys were squished anyway."

They just shrug and return to their heated debate about cats versus dogs. I take to looking at Adrienne, watching her. Her shoulders just barely move with every breath she takes. I notice some old bruises around her collarbone. Probably from Quidditch. Her hair got longer, and wavier. It can nearly be classified as curly now. Nearly.

A bit later, she wakes up, blinking and yawning. She looks up at me, yelping and immediately sitting up. "Lily left," I say quickly to explain myself. "James and Remus were cramped. Plus, you looked uncomfortable."

She just nods. "Um, thanks."

Once we get to the platform, we all surge out of the train. Adrienne hangs back, insisting that I go on. I just shrug and head off to greet James, Remus, and Peter's parents.

**Oh my, Sirius~ ;D Don't worry, the bet isn't over yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

"This all looks lovely, Mrs. Potter," Remus says as James' mother finishes setting the table.

She beams at him. "Thank you, Remus. It's nothing, really." Once we've all sat down and started eating, she speaks once again. "Now, James' father and I will be on a trip for about two weeks, so we're going to miss Christmas. I have told Remus where the presents are hidden, and have instructed him specifically _not _to tell you."

"Why not me?" I ask innocently, grinning.

"Because he's trustworthy."

"So is Peter!" James says.

"But you'd bully it out of him," she says, chuckling. James just huffs. "So I understand that you two have invited Mister Claymore's niece over?"

"Yeah," Sirius says. "She was new at Hogwarts this year."

Mrs. Potter nods. "Alright, sounds fine." Once dinner is over, James, Remus, Peter, and I head into the yard for a game of Quidditch. And by a game, I mean six.

"Come on!" James yells. "Hit that bludger like you want to hit Snivellus in the face!"

I just roll my eyes, swinging my bat into the bludger harder than usual. It barrels towards James, who dodges out of the way just in time.

"Woah mate," Remus says. "Didn't know you hated him that much."

"He's a slimy git," I answer, laughing. "Ever since that run-in a few months ago when he called Lily a-" I stop short at the look on James' face. "-bad name, I've hated his guts more than normal."

"I have to go home," Peter says suddenly.

James raises an eyebrow. "Alright guys, let's walk ickle Peteykins home."

The four of us put the balls and brooms away in the shed, heading off down the street. James, for reasons unknown, has taken the Snitch with him, making amazing catches. "Show off," I mutter.

He just chuckles as we reach Peter's house. It's bright pink. "Welcome home, Petey."

"Shut up," Peter says, scurrying inside.

"Later, Wormtail!" I yell happily.

"Do you guys ever think you're too hard on him?" Remus asks, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm . . . no." James and I say simultaneously.

Over the rest of the break, I never hear from Adrienne. The four of us had taken care to take long strolls around Godric's Hollow – nothing. James and I had sent her a few owls, but if she got them, she didn't care to answer. Lily, however, has been sending some to Remus. Something about prefect duties. I don't know.

"WAKE UP SIRIUS IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I groan, opening my eyes to see James bouncing atop my bed, still in his pajamas. We walk into the living room where Remus and Peter sit, obviously as tired as I am.

"Why must you always be so enthusiastic about this?" Remus asks, sleep laced in his words.

"How can you not be!?" he demands, hazel eyes huge. "Christmas is a wonderful and joyous occasion containing only excitement and glee!"

"You sound four," I point out bluntly.

He huffs, pointing toward the tree. "Presents." We all immediately cheer up, heading over to the tree and sitting down. "The ones wrapped in red are Sirius', blue is Remus', green is mine, and pink is Peter's."

"There's no pink," Peter points out.

"I know," James snickers. "I meant yellow."

I roll my eyes and grab the nearest red box, opening it carefully and peering inside. A grin spreads on my face; it's a Quidditch book I've been wanting for a few years but never bothered to buy. I read the tag, grinning over at Remus. "Thanks, mate, but you didn't have to-"

"I did," he says simply. "You three have gotten me things nonstop for the past five years, I had to finally get you guys something worthwhile."

"Your other gifts were definitely worthwhile," James says.

"Thanks, Sirius!" Peter exclaims, gazing at a newly caged owl in awe.

"Your old one is annoying and almost dead. You should _all _be thanking me."

Remus chuckles, reaching of a blue box and opening it, pulling the paper off of the concealed object. His eyes narrow in confusion. "What is this?"

"A Wizard's Guide to Girls!" Peter wheezes happily.

"Oh, God," I breathe out.

**: x : x : x : x :**

"Bye mum!" James yells as the four of us scramble onto the about-to-leave train. We pile into a compartment, chuckling. I pull out the book Remus had given me, beginning to read it for the second time. Peter stows his new owl up on the rack. About an hour later, the compartment door slides open. The three of us look up (Peter is asleep) to see Lily. She doesn't look very enthusiastic.

"Alright, Evans?" James asks, his hand twitching as if it's about to fly to his hair.

She just rolls her eyes. "Have any of you seen Adrienne? I've looked all around the train and I can't find her."

"Was she at the platform?" Remus inquires, confused.

Lily nods. "I swore I saw her with some business man. She didn't look very happy." We all remain silent for a moment, obviously thinking. "Oh, and she got an owl over break."

I raise an eyebrow, blinking. Why didn't she answer my letters? She did say she's staying with her uncle . . . maybe he's just a jerk.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," James says, flashing a smile.

"Thanks, Potter," she mutters, walking out of the compartment.

"You're quiet, Padfoot," Remus says. "Worried about Adrienne?"

I shrug, filled with unease as a hundred thoughts run through me. She doesn't like me, that's clear now. If she did she would have made an effort to contact me. Right? Right. What's that going to do to the- shit, the bet! I'd completely forgotten about it. It's past the time we'd set, but I can still win. If she doesn't like me, then I don't like her. "Eh."

James raises an eyebrow. "What happened to 'I know everything about her' and 'I want her to come over for Christmas'?"

I shrug again. "I don't like her. She's just . . . another girl to me."

"Mate, don't do anything rash. Take time to think about it."

"I have," I snap. "I had plenty of time since she never sent any letters back for me to read."

"Sirius-"

"If it's what you want," Remus says. "Fine."

I lean back, looking back to my book. "The bet's still on. It's to be by March now."

**: x : x : x : x :**

The rest of the way back home is rather uneventful, since I'm not in the mood to plan pranks. Lily visits once every hour, saying something to Remus then leaving. Sometimes he gets up and follows her. About half an hour from Hogwarts, Lily stops outside the compartment once again. This time, she doesn't enter. Through the glass, I can see her talking to someone out of my vision. She looks extremely upset.

"What's up with Lily?" I ask.

James looks up immediately, looking at the door. Lily is now hugging the person tightly, whose back is to us. "She's crying- . . . why is she crying?" He's on his feet immediately, gravitating toward the door.

Remus grabs his arm. "She might not be too pleased to see you, mate. I'll go." James frowns and sits down while Remus slips out of the compartment, blocking both of them from view. He'd left the door open, so their voices carry out into the compartment.

"What's- . . . What happened to-?"

"I _fell_." Adrienne.

"Where have you been?"

"She won't say," Lily groans.

"I told you. I've been on the train."

"Come into the compartment, we got a larger one with extra room."

"No."

"Come on," Lily pleads.

"Why should I?"

"Because there are none open."

After more arguing, Remus returns, followed by the two girls. Adrienne seems thinner. Her hair has been cut shorter and straightened, braided to the side. Bruises pepper her jaw and collar, probably traveling further down her body. She adjusts her scarf in an attempt to hide them, adjusting the sleeves of her tight sweater. She's wearing makeup, which is surprising. What's also shocking is that she's wearing ballet flats and a pair of white leggings, as well as earrings and an anklet. A few rings rest on her fingers – if she were to punch me, I'd feel them easily.

"Woah, Adrienne," James says, surprised. "You look different. Makeover over break?" She just flashes him a dark look, looking around at all of us before sitting next to Remus. Lily drops down next to her, still paler than normal. James blinks and looks to Lily. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, looking to Adrienne and frowning. The dark-haired girl pointedly looks at the ground, arms constantly adjusting the sleeves on her sweater or the ends of her scarf. I remain silent, pointedly ignoring her. I can sense Prongs and Moony looking between the two of us, confused.

Once the train stops, I help Remus get his trunk down. James helps out Lily and suddenly Adrienne and I are the only two left in the compartment. I grit my teeth and get her trunk down for her, grabbing mine and heading out of the compartment.

"Sirius, wait." I turn, glancing at her and raising an eyebrow. She stares for a moment, eyes unreadable, before fidgeting with her sleeves and looking down. "C-can you meet me in the kitchens tonight?"

"I'll see if I'm free," I answer shortly, walking off the train. The Marauders and I get a carriage a good distance away from the rest. Lily glances over at us in frustration, walking back to meet Adrienne. The two sit in a carriage with a few other sixth year girls.

"What did she want?" Remus asks.

"Probably help with last minute homework," I say, rolling my eyes.

"She's rather smart," James points out. "Just not in Transfiguration."

"Which is why she's had me help her all year. I'm done now."

"Well-"

"Enough girl talk. We need to plan a prank. A huge one."

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

"Something on Valentine's day. Maybe we spike all the pumpkin juice at dinner and have people declare their undying love for teachers."

Remus stares at me, one eyebrow raised. "Uh, mate. That's a bit lame on your standards."

"I guess you're right . . . I know. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"I've got stuff to do."

**Dx Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been a bit stuck on this story, but I think I kind of know where it's going.. maybe. Review please! I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry if this chapter seems rather fast paced, but it's all in the plan. (; not really. Half the time I have literally no plan for my stories. Anyway! Enjoy, review if you'd like, follow & favorite, all that jazz. **

I walk up toward the Room of Requirement, yawning loudly. I walk up the corridor, seeing Adrienne standing a few yards up. Her back is to me as she's pacing past the wall the third time, the large door appearing. She takes her bag off her shoulder and walks inside. I raise an eyebrow and walk up to the door, opening it and heading inside. The room is mostly white, with a fluffy carpet, a fireplace, couches, armchairs, tables, and a cupboard. It's not very big, but it's not too small either.

Adrienne looks up, grey eyes shining with some emotion that I can't read. God, I hate that. Usually, I can see right through girls and know exactly what they're thinking or feeling. Usually some sappy lovey crap. With Adrienne, I'm never sure. It drives me crazy. "You came," she says quietly, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah," I say, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I uh . . . had nothing better to do." She looks at me for a moment, biting her lip, before sitting down in an armchair. I walk over and sit down in the one across from her, leaning back. "What did you want?"

"You didn't say a word to me on the train," she says, confused. "I thought we were friends."

"So did I," I respond darkly, moving my gaze to the wall behind her and setting my jaw.

Her brows furrow in confusion. "What did I do?"

I grit my teeth, balling my fists. Why the hell am I so upset? When I look back to her, she looks visibly scared at my reaction. Her hands are on the arms of her armchair as if she's ready to push off from it and run away. "I-I sent you letters," I say finally. "You never answered them. They were inviting you to Christmas at the Potters and asking how you were and everything."

"You did?" she asks, bewildered. Her eyes widen then narrow. "Damn it."

"What?"

She sighs heavily, pulling the sleeves of her fluffy white sweater down. "Nothing."

My eyes linger on her bruises. She'd taken off the makeup, revealing a few more up toward her temple. "Adrienne, what the hell happened to you?"

"I fell," she says quickly, as if it's been rehearsed a thousand times.

"Don't lie to me."

It seems as if a million walls break down at once. Her slender shoulders slump in defeat and tears flood her cloudy eyes. She puts her head down into her cloth-covered hands as the small drops roll down her cheeks. A small, broken sob escapes her, finally registering to me that I should comfort her. I stand and walk over, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. I pull them away from her face, hesitantly pushing her sleeves up. Bruises and cuts litter her forearms, and I have no doubts that they travel higher. "Adrienne," I whisper confused beyond belief.

She chokes out another sob, pulling one arm away to wipe at her face as she shakes her head. "S-Sirius, I'm s-so sorry. H-he never showed me your l-letters."

"Who?" I prod, staring up at her.

"My u-uncle," she says, inhaling shakily and sniffling. "He and my cousin, they- . . ." She looks at me, as if just now understanding who she's talking to – the guy who was angry at her and ignoring her not even three hours ago. "N-nevermind." She moves to stand up, but I maintain my grip on her hand.

"Please tell me," I say quietly. "I'm not mad anymore."

"I-I know," she says. "I just. . ."

"Don't trust me?"

She looks at me, compressing her lips together. ". . I just don't want it getting out."

"I won't let it."

She sighs quietly. "T-they hurt me." When I remain silent, she continues. "E-every summer when I'd visit here, they'd always hit me. Some nights it would be perfectly n-normal, but then once or twice a week I'd find myself being thrown against a wall o-or hit with a h-hot pan." Her voice wavers, but she forces her words out at a rather fast pace.

"They burn you too?" I ask softly. She nods, pulling up her sweater and tank top, revealing her flat – but not unhealthy – stomach, riddled with burns, scars, and a few bruises. I frown, staring at them. "You need to go to Pomfrey."

"I will tonight," she says. "Some of them are magically bound, though, so I can't get rid of them until they heal the muggle way."

"That's sick," I mumble as she pulls her sweater back down. "So . . . when you say I'm 'just like him' . . ."

Her eyes widen. "N-no, that's not about t-them. That was about s-someone else."

I nod, deciding not to push my luck. "I won't tell anyone, Adrienne, I promise."

She smiles for the first time since she's gotten back, as far as I know. "Thank you."

"It's getting late," I say, glancing at a clock on the wall. Nearly midnight; well past curfew. "Let's go to Pomfrey."

"Will you wait?" she asks nervously. I nod, so she stands up. The two of us head out of the Room and down to the Hospital Wing.

"What on earth are you kids doing here!?" Madame Pomfrey asks, frazzled. "Do you have any idea how late it is!?"

Adrienne shrinks back, so I step up. "She's hurt." I'm immediately ushered out of the Hospital Wing, so I sit outside the door, yawning widely. Suddenly it's half an hour later and Adrienne is shaking me lightly.

"Wake up, Sirius," I hear her say, sounding just as sleepy as I. I rub my eyes and stand up. We walk back toward Gryffindor Tower, consumed by comfortable silence. Once we're outside the portrait, she turns to me. "Thank you."

I shrug, grinning happily. Frankly, I'm rather pleased with myself. She's not mad at me half the time anymore, and I'd broken past her walls. "Any time." She steps forward, hugging me. Hesitantly, I return the warm embrace, arms wrapped around her.

"Err . . . Sirius?"

I look up, meeting the bright green eyes of Lily Evans. Adrienne flushes, pulling away from me, though still smiling. "Hey, Lily," I say.

"Uh, hey. It's a bit late, you know."

"Sorry. We were just heading in."

She grins knowingly and nods. "Alright. I'll leave the dorm unlocked, Adrienne." With that, she says the password to the Fat Lady and heads inside.

I look back to Adrienne, chuckling. She laughs as well, adjusting the Gryffindor colored beanie on her head. I smile. "See you tomorrow, I guess," I say.

"Today," she corrects, grinning wryly.

"Whatever."

She giggles. "See you, Sirius." She heads inside after Lily. I smile a bit wider, heading up to my own dorm.

**: x : x : x : x :**

"Sirius, wake up," James says for the third time during their Charms lesson.

"Sorry," I say, yawning.

"Geez, where were you last night?"

"Kitchens," I say. "I got hungry."

"Well you missed the best part. Moony has a date."

"What?" I yell in surprise. "With who!?" I turn to look at Remus, shocked.

"Gee, mate, thanks," he says.

"You know what I mean."

He chuckles. "Adrienne. She agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade next week."

My stomach drops. "What?"

"Well you said the bet's still on, right? I want to _win _one of these bets one day. This is the day."

"Right on, mate," James says, high-fiving Remus.

"How'd you ask her?" I ask, throat dry. Why is this bothering me?

"I told her I've liked her since I met her. She thought I was sweet and agreed to go."

I subtly glance over my shoulder to look over at the table where Adrienne and Lily sit. Adrienne looks pleasantly happy, though I notice her hands occasionally pull at her robe sleeves.

"Alright, Padfoot?" James asks, concerned.

"Yeah," I say, turning back towards them. "Yeah, just feeling a bit sick."

**And now, some things in the next chapter!**

**- Preparations for Hogsmeade!  
- A new teacher.  
- A dangerous prank (already done in the books, so won't be too interesting.)  
- A new, extremely surprising couple.**


	7. Chapter 7

_My precious love, you have no idea  
How much damage a heart can do._

I watch vacantly as Adrienne and Remus sit together at a booth in The Three Broomsticks. Adrienne had straightened her hair, though I prefer it natural, and was wearing a small bit of makeup around her eyes. It looks nice, but just as pretty as when she doesn't wear any. They're laughing and joking, but I notice how her eyes occasionally flit to me. I let out a small 'hmph' and turn back to James, who I'm sitting with at the bar.

"You're upset," James observes sagely, drinking from his butterbeer. I shrug, sipping my own. "Don't be. Remus is a good, nice guy, but he's eventually going to feel too guilty about his 'furry little problem'."

I sigh, running a hand through my dark hair. "I do want Moony to be happy, just . . . not with her."

"Why not?" James' eyes glitter with curiosity.

We're interrupted by Lily, who walks up holding a bag from Honeyduke's. "Hey guys," she says, smiling. "Don't Remus and Adrienne look sweet together?"

"Yeah," James agrees immediately. "Yeah, they do." He's probably not lying. "Right Sirius?" His hazel eyes meet mine knowingly.

"Yeah," I force out, throat constricting.

Lily, however, is not dumb. She looks at me oddly, hint of a smile on her face. "Glad you agree."

I can feel my face tinge red, so I duck my head down and chug the rest of my butterbeer. It feels as if the liquid catches on the lump in my throat, causing me to burst into a fit of strangled coughing. James pounds my back with his fist, chuckling, while Lily is barely hiding her giggles.

Once I get my breathing under control, I groan and put my head in my hands. This girl is driving me insane. She's so confusing. Just then, the devil herself shows up. And by devil, I mean blonde bombshell, Kaitlyn Rogers. She used to be innocent. She's still nice and sweet, but it's just that you never know where you stand. I have no idea what happened, but one day in fourth year she strutted into History of Magic in just her skirt and shirt, feet tucked into tall black heels. Makeup was skillfully painted onto her face and her hair was straight, blonde, and up in a bright ribbon. It was like an overnight transformation.

"Hey, Sirius, Lily, James," she says, smiling a sweet smile. Kaitlyn had been the only girl that Sirius had dated because he actually liked her personality. This was about halfway into fourth year. It had gone great and lasted about four months, but for reasons unknown she'd dumped him and moved on to Aaron Singer. Cuts deep.

I lift my head up, my silvery eyes surveying her hazel ones, almost identical to James'. "What do you need, Kaitlyn?

"I just wanted to talk, maybe catch up a bit. How does that sound?"

"Alright, I guess," I say, shrugging and standing up.

"Awesome. Is it alright if I take him away for a bit, you two?"

"Sure, no problem," James says, smiling.

"Perfectly fine," Lily agrees.

Kaitlyn starts to walk outside, glancing over her shoulder at me. I sigh, shooting a glare at Lily and James, then standing and following her out. She leads me over to a bench, sitting down. I hesitantly sit next to her. "I know you fancy Adrienne," she says.

"What? No, I don't. That's ridiculous."

"Come on, Sirius, anyone with a good set of eyes can tell that you do. I should know, anyway."

I swallow, looking ahead toward Zonko's. She's right, of course. She would know better than anyone how it looks when I actually like a girl. She was the first to find out. "Why'd you end it?" I ask after a few minutes of heavy silence.

"What?"

"In fourth year." For once, she looks uncomfortable. "I thought we were- . . . I thought we were doing well."

"We were," she agrees softly.

"Then what happened?"

". . . Aaron Singer's parents are good friends of my family. They wanted us together. They pressured both of us into it. Every Christmas they'd tell us we'd be the perfect couple. I thought that . . . I thought that if I finally just went out with him it'd end, but it didn't. We broke up the summer before fifth year, and I didn't want to try to talk to you again because I thought you hated me."

"I didn't," I reply. "I was just confused."

"I'm sorry. I know you really want to be with Adrienne though, and I'm sorry about how Remus is upsetting you."

"How do you know that?" I ask sharply.

A small smile plays on her lips. "There are some people who could hear you speak a thousand words and not understand you, but there are others who will understand you without you even speaking a word."

"How poetic of you," I tease, smiling. I catch myself though, quickly dropping the happy gesture. I'm acting like it's fourth year again. I don't think I ever got over this girl.

She notices this, her smile growing slightly. "I have to go meet up with Cassie at Honeyduke's. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"Yours too."

She gives me a brief hug and walks down the street. My smile grows back like a blossoming flower as I head back to The Three Broomsticks. When I sit down, James looks at me oddly. "What did she want?"

"Just to talk," I say.

"About?" Lily asks.

"A few things."

We head back to the castle together, since Adrienne and Remus had gone on a walk and Peter had somehow tricked a poor first year into going with him. As I walked, I allowed myself to drift back a bit behind them, leaving me lost in my own thoughts. Memories of fourth year bombard me like raindrops, which from the looks of the sky, are about to fall anyway. The clouds hang low and gray, as if they're sad for me. However, remembering fourth year cheers me up. Kaitlyn and I were happy together. We weren't insanely serious or anything – we didn't snog in hallways or pass bases. It was an innocent, sweet relationship. We'd hold hands and hug often and I'd kiss her cheek sometimes. She's play with my hair and I'd play with hers while we talked about nothing in the common room by the fire. I'd lie if I said I didn't miss it. Being known as the 'school player' gets tiring.

Adrienne seems extremely occupied with Remus, and I doubt she'll come off of her high anytime soon. I expect she'll want me to stay her friend. I want that as well, of course. Well, at least. After telling me a secret like that, I want to be there for her. Especially for the sake of her emotional stability. Some girls can get a bit crazy. I don't think Adrienne's that bad, though.

Once we're in the castle, I head to the library to get a Charms essay done. I sit at one of the tables nearly hidden by bookshelves, pulling parchment, a quill, ink, and my textbook from my bag, yawning and beginning to write, the sound of my quill scratching and my fingers turning pages filling my head.


	8. Chapter 8 - AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys, just a note. Dx Sorry. I was wondering if I should try doing the chapter after the next (chapter 9) in a different POV. I was definitely thinking a girl's. Maybe Lily or Adrienne. Or even Kaitlyn. Do you like her, by the way? She's an idea I've had since the beginning, and I decided to put her in now, in order to distract Sirius. Even better, she's an OC, so you'll never know who Sirius ends up with. ;) PLEASE be sure to review your answers or at least give me some sign that trying out a new POV is okay? I love reading reviews. Thanks! **

**x Jade**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's a long overdue update (and short. Sorry!). I decided to make it a lot more . . . planned out. Anything dumbly written before, please disregard as much as possible. I've been trying to become a bit better. ... and i can't remember a lot of what I've already written. If anything doesn't make sense PLEASE tell me. I'll try to clear it up. Also introducing Kaitlyn POV :))**

I can't say I'm not upset. It's been a few months since I reconnected with Kaitlyn. I know I encouraged it, but I'm still upset. I'd somehow convinced Adrienne to write to her parents and inform them of her uncle and cousin. I couldn't stand the thought of her going into the summer before seventh year with them. (**A/N: Okay, I literally can't remember what year I set this story in. Reading through, I couldn't find any hints (other than when Katie said she and Aaron broke up in the summer before fifth year), so I decided to make it their sixth year. My apologies if it was later.**) So, her parents decided to pull her back to America.

We all (Lily, Remus, Peter, James, Kaitlyn, the rest of her roommates [I think their names are Brianna, Alice, and Marlene], and I) stand in McGonagall's office, forming a line. Adrienne is standing in front of Lily, who happens to be first in the line, with her trunk, owl, and broom by the fire.

"Bye, Lily," she says, smiling sadly.

"Bye, Adrienne."

The two girls share a warm embrace. Adrienne moves on down the line, finally getting to me. Her eyes are sad, but I can tell she's happy at the fact that she'll never see her uncle and cousin again. Possibly. "Thank you, Sirius."

I give a small shrug. "I can't help my godly ways."

She gives a small chuckle, giving me a tight hug. I'd kept her secret, so the rest of the group thinks she's leaving just because her exchange ended early. Just like that, she steps into the green flames with her stuff. Then she's gone.

At breakfast the following day, nobody's too sad. It feels a bit different, but not in a 'she's dead' kind of way. In a 'she's moved on' way. Within a week, everything is back to normal, as if she never existed. She does, though. She owls all of us at least weekly. It's sweet of her.

As I'm walking toward Charms, Lily pulls me aside. I blink. "What is it, Evans?"

"I knew about the bet," she says, jumping straight to the point.

"Pardon me?" I ask, feigning innocence. Since Adrienne has left, I've been a bit back to my old self – as in before she ever came to Hogwarts – but I can tell that I'm a bit nicer.

"Don't act like you don't know," Lily states boldly. "I heard you 'reinstating' it on the train back from holiday break. I would've punched you if any of you had won."

"But none of us did."

She sighs. "You really liked her." I scoff. "No, don't act like you don't care. You liked her at least a little bit."

"I guess, Lily," I finally say, just to make her shut up.

She grins and claps. "I knew it. Now, where's Potter?"

"Off to snog him?"

"Gross," she says, making a face. "No. He's only asked me out once a month this year, though. I'm thinking of congratulating him."

I scoff, shaking my head. "Now that's just cruel."

About two weeks later, it suddenly hits me. She's gone. I'll never see her again. In a fit of desperation, I'd managed to pull Brianna Banker into a broom closet. She was more than happy to comply. The 'fling' lasts a lot longer than I'd expected it to, though.

_Kaitlyn POV_

I walk down the empty corridor, levitating the stack of books that I'm to bring to Professor McGonagall. As I round the corner, I spot someone leaving a broom closet. My eyes widen and I quickly duck back around the corner, glad that I'd chosen to dress more comfortably. Geez, heels and extensive makeup gets really tiring. Melissa had certainly never told me _that _in fourth year. Well, I guess it was pretty much implied.

Sticking my head out slightly, I squint in the somewhat dim lighting. A tall, silky-haired male is helping a slender curly-haired brunette out. Sirius? Sirius and . . . I squint even harder, finally spotting the familiar Irish pin. Sirius and Brianna! My roommate Brianna. I thought they'd finished shagging in fifth year . . . Sighing, I wait until they've disappeared before heading to McGonagall's office. When I get back to the dorm, Lily is the only one there, so I immediately tell her. Since Adrienne's left, she's become my best friend.

"No way," she says, eyes wide. "That's not possible."

"Way."

"But he liked Adrienne!" She looks very disappointed, as if she'd had everything figured out.

"I think he did," I agree. "I guess he's just moved on fast."

"No, that's impossible," she says thoughtfully.

I give a shrug. "Oh, before I forget to ask. My mum wants to know if you want to come over for a few weeks or so this summer."

A bright smile dawns on her face. "Oh my gosh, Katie!"

I chuckle. "I live in Grey Falls."

"Where's that?"

"It's pretty close to Godric's Hollow- oh! I forgot to add . . . James' family holds a party every year and sometimes – well, back in fourth year – he'd invite me over sometimes for dinners. I think once he finds out you're staying over he'll ask again. Is that okay?"

She nods enthusiastically, cheeks red with excitements. "Yeah. Potter and I are getting on better this month."

"I was thinking about asking Adrienne to floo or apparate over," I admit sheepishly. "But I feel like that's not good for Sirius at the moment."

Lily nods. "Maybe we can just visit her in America one day."

I nod back, smiling.

At the end of the year, Katie, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Marlene, and I sit together in a fairly large compartment on the train. Marlene was very hesitant about sitting here, but since Brianna and Victoria are with their boyfriends, she decided to sit with us.

"Hello, Marlene," Peter says in a friendly tone.

She looks up from behind the book that I like to call her 'shield'. Sometimes it's obvious that she isn't really reading, but she just likes to look like she's doing something to avoid being directly put into conversation. Ha. Didn't work this time. "Hi," she says quietly in her shy manner that I've learned to love and cherish. Most people are obnoxious and loud. She's a good break.

"She goes by Marley," I throw in, flashing a grin at her. Her cheeks tinge pink and she hides her face behind the book.

"Well then hi, Marley," Remus says, smiling.

This time, she makes eye contact, blinking at Remus. I've always liked Remus' eyes. Green, like Lily's, but less intense. More grassy. They're a nice match to Marlene's kind brown. Well, Marlene is the nicest person I know, and I'm glad her eyes show it. Everything about her is warm. Her skin is almost copper, though I don't know her exact nationality, and her eyes and hair are a sweet chocolate color. Her hair isn't quite as long as Lily's or Adrienne's, only reading a bit past her shoulders, but it's nice. "Hey Marlene," I say suddenly. "Do you want to stay at my house for a bit over the summer?"

Lily gives me a knowing, mischievous look, as if she knows exactly what I'm up to. I give her a small grin, looking back to Marlene. She looks nervous. "I'll have to ask my mum," she says, eyes downcast. "I'll owl you."

"You should definitely go," James says happily. "I could invite the three of you over to hang out with me, Remus, and Sirius."

"Not Peter?" I ask, glancing at the short boy.

"I'm busy," he explains.

Once we're at the platform, I locate my parents easily. They linger, talking to James' and Lily's parents. I stand with the other two children, thumbs in my pockets.

"Sheesh," Lily said. "I didn't know my parents could talk so much."

"Did you ask them already?" I ask.

"Yeah, they said I can come whenever and stay for as long as I want."

"Hey," I say suddenly. "There's Marlene and her mum. We could ask now."

"Marley!" James yells, obviously having heard us. He waves his arms frantically, despite Lily and I smacking his back and telling him to stop. Sheepishly, Marlene comes over with her mother in the lead.

"Hello," the woman says, smiling. She looks like an older Marley, except her eyes are a gorgeous electric blue. "Are you some of Marley's friends?"

"Yes," I say, grinning. "You have a lovely daughter." The four of us talk for awhile, but I finally bring up the summer plans. "Hey, Miss McKinnon?"

"Call me Summer, dear."

I smile. "Summer. Would you mind if Marley came over to stay at my house for a bit? I'm already going to have Lily over, and we could even all go to Diagon Alley together."

"Oh, that'd be splendid!" She claps her hands. "That'd be great for Marley. What do you say, Marls?"

Marley, for once, shows her emotions fully. She has a smile on her face. I know it's real – her eyes are lit up like Christmas trees. "I'd love to." Maybe she was relieved that her mum said yes.

After making some quick plans, we all go our separate ways. Once we apparate to my house, I quickly launch into detail, recounting various Quidditch games and classes and feasts to my parents.

**ALSO: I'm going to start referring to Kaitlyn as Katie permanently, so here's a little note so no one gets confused. Next chapter will be the summer, which might not be only one chapter. **

**WHAT TO EXPECT**

- a slightly dangerous prank

- werewolf transformations

- Lily figures something out

- a bit of Marlene's past

- a connection :)


	10. Set Fire To The House

**fun fact: i didn't proofread this :)) sorry if there are extreme mistakes, as I changed things in this chapter a lot. Review if you want to, even if it's just to criticize :3**

_Sirius POV_

"You look positively enchanting."

I rolled my eyes at hearing James compliment Lily – again – as we all sat down at the end of the Potters' large dining table. Lily did, of course, look nice. Her green dress was classy, something James would normally find disappointing on any other girl. I noticed Remus glancing at Marley, who chose to wear a white lace sleeveless blouse and a pale blue skirt with a dark belt rather than a dress. Katie had gone into great detail about her outfit . . . to the point where it made me a bit uncomfortable. Apparently she took great pride in it, as she had picked it out.

"Thanks, Potter," Lily repeated to the boy next to her for the fourth time. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were out on an auror trip at the moment, so rather than cooking for ourselves, we called the girls over. We would've burned the house down, anyway.

"You look nice as well, Katie," he added, looking over her scarlet dress from over the table.

"Don't neglect Marley," Katie scolded.

I looked over to the brunette in question, noticing a bit of makeup on her. Just a tiny bit; you could barely tell. She did look slightly uncomfortable after James complimented Katie, and even more so after Katie chastised him. I could tell that she didn't want to be here – at the table, at least.

"Marley looks fetching," Remus said from my right, offering the shy girl across from him a smile. She gave a small, grateful one in return, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. I wondered what her life is like. I'm not entirely sure where that thought came from, but it's occurred to me that I knew almost nothing about her. I never even tried to shag her, since she was Lily's and Katie's friend. Her eyes looked old and wise, as if they've seen a thousand battles. A lot like Remus'.

"Good," Katie grinned, satisfied. "So, dig in everyone!"

I practically inhaled all of the food.

"James, close your mouth while you chew."

"Oh gosh, sorry Katie! Here, let me clean that up- . . ."

"James!"

Exasperated, Marley was the one who ended up siphoning pumpkin juice from Katie's hair that evening – a lovely pastime.

"Let's play Quidditch," I offered as we all stood up from the table. A flick from Lily's wand had the dishes floating off to the kitchen to clean themselves.

"It's storming," Lily pointed out.

"That's never stopped us before."

"It's stopping us."

I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Whose idea was it to invite them again?"

"Yours," Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go to the living room," Katie offers, leading us into the aforementioned room. The fire blazed warmly and the plush furniture looked extremely comfortable. Lily and Remus decided to play a game of Wizard's Chess while Katie and James began a round of Exploding Snap. I shrugged and headed over to Marley, who sat alone on the couch, observing them.

"Hey," I said, glancing at her.

She looked at me, confused, but she didn't complain. "Hi."

"We've never _officially _met . . . I'm Sirius Black," I said, though it's obvious she knew that and I have no idea why I made a big show out of it.

A small, amused smile played her lips and she nodded. "Marlene McKinnon. Call me Marley."

I leaned back in the slightly uncomfortable silence, watching Remus let Lily win. "Err . . . Do you play Quidditch?"

She nodded, eyes on the game as well. "I was alternate Seeker last year, but I never played."

"I didn't see you at tryouts," I muttered.

She shrugged. "Most people don't really _see _me."

I took time to mull over what she'd just said, my head tilted slightly. "That's a shame."

She shrugged again, smoothing her skirt down. "How long have you lived with James?"

"Since fourth year."

"Is it okay if I ask why?" I nodded, so she continued. "Why?"

"My family consists of arseholes and lunatics."

She nodded vaguely, and I could tell that she wanted to say something. I decided not to push it, though, as this is the most the two of us have talked in a sitting.

"Tell me about yours."

"What?" Her chocolate eyes regarded me, baffled.

"You don't have to," I said, blinking.

"Thanks, I just . . . not today. I've just met you."

I nodded in understanding, though curiosity itched inside of me.

Marley, Katie, and Lily decided to stay at the Potter house until Mr. and Mrs. Potter got back, which should be in less than a week. You know, to make sure we didn't die. As we walked into the living room, I spotted a mane of fiery red plummeting toward the ground. I scratched my head and headed over to the redhead, looking down at her. "You okay, Lily?"

"My head hurts," she complained, one hand touching the side of said body part gingerly.

"Come sit on the couch," Remus offered. She did so, stumbling slightly then curling up into a tight ball, clutching her pajama pants. As James got some ice, I sat down next to her.

"Where are Katie and Marley?"

"At Katie's house getting some more clothes and stuff," Lily responded, gratefully accepting the towel-wrapped bundle James handed her. "Thanks, Potter."

He nodded. "Why aren't you with them, then?"

"They figured that at least one of us should be here in order to make sure none of you die. I vouched for Remus being able to keep you two in one piece, but they decided to leave me here."

Remus chuckled. "I appreciate the thought."

She nodded. "I – I can make some eggs and bacon and toast, if you guys want. Pancakes?"

"Lily, you're holding an ice pack to your head after taking a spectacular fall to the ground that gymnasts would give a ten," I said. "We'll cook."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, Remus and James will cook."

The four of us moved into the kitchen. Remus entrusted me to get the ingredients, while him and James turned on the stove, neither of them used to magically cooking. Lily sat at the island, happily taking the water I gave her and watching us in interest.

We finished up just as the other two arrived.

"Honey, I'm home!" Katie yelled as she walked into the house – well, manor – followed by an amused Marley.

"We have some news," Marley said.

"What is it?" Remus asked, standing a bit straighter. Lily, too, has bright eyes, signaling that she was not informed of this.

"We get to visit Adrienne for her birthday next week," Katie said, her face splitting into a wide smile. "But we need to go get gifts for her. How's Diagon Alley in . . . half an hour?"

A rush of excitement swelled up within me, and I could feel mostly everyone's eyes on me. "Sure."

As we all departed to get ready, Remus fell into step beside me. "Excited?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging casually. "It's only been a month, though."

"Odds are we won't see her at all next year," he put in.

I shrugged again.


End file.
